Mind Over Matter
by SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: Sequel to Far From Normal. Ash didn't plan on getting involved in a war. She didn't ever plan on leaving the small Montana town she called her home. And she never planned on getting her memories back. But Elaine didn't know this.
1. Chapter 1

**Mind Over Matter**

_The Ashleigh Chronicles Book Two_

Ashleigh Luna, more commonly known as Ash, was bored. She was currently sitting on a creaking park bench at a rest stop in Nevada braiding her hair and glaring fixedly at the shriveled tree in front of her. She had been braiding and unbraiding her hair for the past two hours. It hadn't helped speed any of the time up. She sighed, shifted position, and closed her eyes. She still had another hour to wait before the Autobots returned. She might as well spend that hour sleeping. Easier said than done. First her nose itched, then she couldn't block out the singing birds, and finally when she did fall asleep she dreamed.

_She was fourteen and standing inside a German bakery. Her father was speaking to the man at the counter. She had ribbons in her dark hair and her lips were pursed as she glared stubbornly at a loaf of bread, trying not to cry. This was the third week since Mother had died and the pain was only getting worse._

_She was twenty-one and sitting on the front of a new car. The boy next to her was blonde, handsome, and impossibly finished. Her yellow gingham patterned dress fluttered at her knees, more freedom than she'd ever had before with a dress. The boy leaned over and kissed her. When he pulled away she smiled._

_She was seventeen and standing in some kind of jungle. A girl, her older sister, was standing beside her with dark hair braided neatly and stormy eyes. Both were peering into the forest as if they were looking for someone._

Ash woke up with a gasp. The elderly woman who had tapped her shoulder jerked back, startled. "I'm sorry," Ash apologized, ducking her head down like she was flushing. "I must have fallen asleep and didn't here you coming."

"That's all right honey," the woman said kindly. "I was just making sure you were okay."

"Yeah," Ash said with a grin. "I'm fine. My parents brought me halfway here to meet my cousins and they're running a little late." She held up her cell phone and managed a sheepish grin. The old woman smiled and patted her arm.

"Well I'm off now. I hope they show up soon," she said. Ash smiled and nodded, watching until the old woman pulled away and vanished into the distance. That was the last car out of the lot. She checked her phone. Four hours had passed. What was keeping them? Ashleigh stood up and began to pace.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry for the very long wait (Real life cut in on me!)! Thanks to _Riptide2_ and _SMILEESS _for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

**Mind Over Matter**

_The Ashleigh Chronicles Book Two_

Barricade watched the girl from his position just inside the grove of trees. She seemed alone but in the past week the Autobots had never been far from her side. "Are you sure she's alone?" Barricade asked softly, knowing his question would carry through the comm link he had open.

"Positive," Soundwave replied in his usual monotone voice.

"Good," Barricade replied coolly. "And if this mission fails because you're lying to me then on your head be it."

"Acknowledged," Soundwave replied. "Threat: Not necessary." Barricade rolled his eyes and shut the comm link, pulling himself up from his slight slouch to full height. The girl was glancing at her phone again, obviously searching through her contacts for someone in particular. Now was the time to act while she was alone, still healing, and hadn't yet called for help.

He stepped out of the woods, making his way carefully in corporal holoform toward his unsuspecting victim. "Kind of lonely out here isn't it?" he drawled when he was standing right in front of her and her head snapped up. Instantly her jaw set and her eyes blazed. "Now why don't you put that away," Barricade suggested, motioning to her phone. "And none of your Autobot friends will get hurt."

"As if I'm going to listen to you," she retorted, glancing back down at her phone to dial the number that would call help to her. That turned out to be a mistake. A hand lashed out and the phone went flying out of her hands to skitter across the asphalt. Barricade jerked her up by the collar of her shot and for an instant Ash was stunned. Then her mind caught up with what was going on and she lashed out, slamming her fist just below his ribs. He winced slightly but other than that didn't react to her attack, instead dragging her toward the woods. Ash dug her heels in, struggling to find some purchase on the road and hoping to buy some time. It didn't work. The Decepticon was stronger than her and he somehow knew that she was alone.

As growled under her breath and then let out a frustrated shriek that startled not only Barricade but her as well. She rammed her head into his collarbone and then actually threw the full force of her weight into his frame, making him stumble and few steps, but his grip on her shirt never loosened. Ash bared her teeth in a savage snarl as her mind whirled, trying to come up with a plan. That was when her feet found purchase where the edge of the road met grass in an uneven step up and she was determined to hang on to it.

She dug her heels into the edge of the dirt, fighting to stay into position until she actually lost her balance and crashed toward the ground, pulling a slightly startled Barricade with her. He landed hard against her shoulder, knocking the air out of her momentarily. That moment spent lying on the grass gasping for breath was all the time Barricade need to drag her to her feet. He jerked her by the arm this time, all but throwing her into the police car that Ash was sure was his alt mode. "Let me out of here," she shrieked, throwing her full weight against one off the doors in a futile attempt to force it open.

Barricade ignored her and the engine revved, throwing her into the other door as he shot out of park, and his hiding place, and on to the road. Ash let out a yelp as her full weight slammed on the door she had started by when he flew around a corner, starting with her mostly healed shoulder. Her fingers scrabbled for purchase on the car's interior and she found the door handle, tugging at it and trying to force the door open again. She cried out, terror and pain finally making her lose her nerve, when the seatbelt lashed across her chest, pulling tighter across bruised and broken ribs while she fought to get free. Finally she went limp, shuddering and gasping raggedly for breath. "Sit back and enjoy the ride," Barricade sneered, flying around another corner. Ash ignored him, turning her eyes to watch the road flying by and trying to ignore the frantic tears welling in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: So admittedly this isn't a very long chapter, kind of a filler really, but it does move the plot along. Thanks to_ Riptide 2 _(If Ash doesn't take care of that for them first ;D) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

**Mind Over Matter**

_The Ashleigh Chronicles Book Two_

Ash was gone. Together he and the other Autobots had searched the rest stop but found her nowhere. They had yet to actually find any sign of her. Jazz cursed himself for running late. He and the others had left Ash alone and vulnerable to Decepticon attack by rushing off to save the day. The other presumed Decepticon attack had resulted in two highway crashes and Knock Out getting away scot free. While they had wasted time chasing after the spy someone had gotten to Ash. "Bad news," Mirage called, holding up something small and silver that shimmered in the fading light. "I found her phone and Jazz's number is halfway dialed on it."

"The Decepticons got ta her then," Jazz said heavily. "We shouldn't 'a left 'er."

"We couldn't know this was going to happen," Optimus said calmly. "After all we had no reason to believe that the Decepticons were after her."

"Yes we did," Ironhide corrected. "None of us thought about it at the time though. She insulted Megatron, made him look like a fool in front of his men. Of course he's going to want to take revenge."

"And Ash is and easy way to get to us," Sideswipe added.

"Even when the 'Cons are in human form they can still take her out," Sunstreaker finished coldly.

"And now we don't have a lead ta find 'er," Jazz added.

"Not true," Ratchet called, surprising them all. "Come over here." The Autobots crowded around the medic, staring at the section of dirt he had motioned to. There were scuff marks where someone had dug their feet in while trying to prevent being dragged. "Whoever it was took her through the trees."

"Probably Barricade," Jazz said, thinking quickly. "He an'Shockwave were the ones that took 'er down las' time an' Megatron wouldn'ta wanted ta leave anything ta chance."

"And it couldn't be Shockwave because he doesn't blend in very well," Mirage added. "In fact as far as we know he has no alt mode yet."

"Barricade wouldn't have wanted to stick to the country roads," Ironhide continued, building on that idea. "A cop alone out there is conspicuous. He'll stick to city streets or highways as long as he can."

"Ah see only one problem in that," Jazz cut in. "It doesn't matter if 'Cade's conspicuous in the country if he ain't takin' 'er far. If he's passin' 'er off ta someone like Starscream or Blackout it wouldn't a mattered if he was seen."

"Then we split up," Optimus said. "Ironhide, Mirage, and I will head on to the main highway. Jazz, Ratchet, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker will head down the country road. Between all of us we have a chance of finding her before the Decepticons get her out of our reach." Still as they all pulled away Jazz couldn't help but wonder if they weren't already too late.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thanks to _Drew-Winter-Clark_ and _Riptide2_ (with the way this chapter turned out its going to be a combination of the two of them) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but Ash

* * *

**Mind Over Matter**

_The Ashleigh Chronicles Book Two_

Barricade was driving far too quickly down the country road, dirt finally obscuring the view out the window. Ash had finally fought down her tears and her mind was whirling, trying to come up with a plan. Her best chance to get away would be when Barricade passed her on to someone else, and he had to seeing that he was speeding down an empty country lane. He was drawing far too much attention to himself not to be dumping her on someone else. He all but flew around another corner and Ash hissed in pain as she slammed against the door. Then he hit the brakes and spun sideways. Ash's seatbelt snapped off and the door flew open. She hit the ground with a thud and rolled to her feet, gasping for breath. Hopefully she hadn't broken another rib.

A flash of sunlight hitting black metal caught her attention and she turned slightly to see the sleek profile of an F-22. "Great," she mumbled. "This is just how I wanted to end my day." She turned back toward the road as a cloud of dust headed their direction. Barricade let out a muffled curse as his holoform materialized. Ash took advantage of his distraction, he was looking over his shoulder, to kick him in the stomach. Then she darted out of his reach when he growled and advanced on her. "Someone has an attitude problem," she chided. Barricade may have been stronger than her but she didn't think he was faster.

Sure enough when he lunged at her she easily sidestepped and gave him and kick to help him along. He recovered with eerie speed but Ash had already moved out of range. She had learned a thing or two from the last time she had fought him. She wasn't going to allow herself to get pinned in somewhere. "Are you done playing around so we can get out of here? I'd like to be away from this place before the Autoscum arrive." The laconic tone was unfamiliar to Ash but obviously not to Barricade who cursed again, glaring at her before whirling around to face the speaker.

Ash studied the newcomer too. He was probably a bit taller than Barricade with a frame that might have been described as lanky if it wasn't as well muscled. He lounged, there was no other word to describe it, against the side of the F-22 as casually as if he had been there for hours. Red-brown hair was almost black in the shadows but the hellish glow of his red eyes weren't dampened by the impending darkness. "_Yes_ Starscream," Barricade ground out as if even speaking to this individual grated on him. "I'm done _playing around_, as you put it." The dark haired holoform turned his back on Starscream and Ash swallowed the laughter threatening to bubble out. She was injured and alone, at least for the time being. It wouldn't be wise to tweak the tiger's tail, even if it was fun.

"Come on," Barricade snarled, stalking closer to her. "Playtime's over." Ash let him get closer and then popped him under the jaw hard enough to make him stumble back. She also took a couple steps back to give herself a little more room. "Do you mind?" Barricade snapped at Starscream over his shoulder. "I'd like to get this over with _today_."

"Must I do everything," Starscream chided lazily as he unfolded himself from the shadows of the plane. Sunlight was fading fast but Ash was hoping for the darkness. She would be able to hold her own better in the darkness where there were more shadows to vanish into. Barricade took another lunge at her even as the rumble of approaching engines filtered toward them along with a cloud of dust. Ash darted back and then barely bit down a startled yelp as she was grabbed from behind. "Hold off the Autobots until I can get into the air," Starscream said, his voice filtering from behind her. "Then we'll be done with this whole ordeal."

"No thanks to you," Barricade sneered but his holoform was already beginning to vanish.

"You do your job and I'll do mine," Starscream called after Barricade, dragging her toward the F-22. Ash kicked back and managed to get his ankle on the second try. He hissed in annoyance under his breath but it didn't even make him stumble. Ash growled and then threw her full weight backwords. He actually did stumble a step back then but it didn't achieve what she had hoped. Instead he actually managed to lift her feet off the ground and all but throw her in the plane, the door snapping shut as the holoform vanished. Engines rumbled somewhere and then the entire plane lifted off the ground. Ash banged her head against the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: My apologies for giving you guys a short filler chapter instead of an actual one but I promise the next one will be longer! Thanks to _Drew-Winter-Clark_ and _Riptide2_ for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but Ash

* * *

**Mind Over Matter**

_The Ashleigh Chronicles Book Two_

They were too late. Jazz knew that as soon as Starscream took off into the air. He shifted with a heavy spark. Ratchet, Sides, and Sunny followed him as they surrounded Barricade. "You're too late Autoscum," Barricade sneered at them. "Your friend is gone."

"Where did ya send 'er?" Jazz snapped.

"Out of your reach," Barricade retorted. "Oh, I'm sure you'll get her back, once Megatron is done with her. Probably in pieces."

"How about we send you back to Megatron in pieces," Sunny threatened, lunging toward Barricade only to have Sideswipe pull him back.

"Easy Sunny," Sideswipe hissed. "He's just taunting us." Jazz and Ratchet exchanged glances.

"Ah'd say Ah was sorry ta do this ta ya but Ah'm not," Jazz said and then punched Barricade square in the face, giving the medic time to snap stasis cuffs on the cop mimic.

"So what do we do now?" Sides asked.

"We take Barricade back to base and attempt to find Ash," Ratchet. "There's nothing else we can do." They were on their way back to base when Sideswipe asked a very important question.

"Did anyone comm Optimus and the others to tell them we were heading back to base?" No one had. Jazz commed Optimus and they continued on their way. None of them felt at all inclined to speak, even when Ironhide, Optimus, and Mirage joined them. They had failed Ash and none of them had very much hope in finding her again.

Ash wasn't actually thinking about any kind of rescue or escape. Instead she was muttering under her breath. She had another broken rib to add to her total. First these Decepticons had come to Montana and now they were following her out of Montana to kidnap her. "Don't you guys have anything better to do than drive me crazy?" she snapped suddenly.

"Our fearless leader seems to believe we have nothing better to do than that," Starscream sneered and Ash fought down a smirk. So there was friction between members of the faction and their leader. She stored that away for further use and decided to get some sleep. After all, who knew when she would have a chance to sleep again?


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I present to you, my patient readers, the next chapter of Ash's story in which Megatron is annoyed, Ash is bored, and Starscream is, over all, amused with the situation. Thanks to _Riptide2_ (lots of trouble and maybe a falling out) and _Drew-Winter_-_Clark_ for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but Ash

* * *

**Mind Over Matter**

_The Ashleigh Chronicles Book Two_

The blazing sun rising up over the flat plains temporarily blinded Ash and a sour wind shot dirt into her eyes. She grumbled under her breath. When Starscream's holoform made an appearance to pull her toward the nearest warehouse she glared at him. "I can walk myself," she snarled at him and shrugged his arm off. Her jaw was locked as she stormed toward the warehouse with Starscream shadowing her every step. If she could have gotten away with it she would have punched him. Instead she bottled up her anger to use later.

Inside the warehouse Starscream steered her up a set of wobbling steel stairs that were rusting over and onto a catwalk. She still had to look up to face the robot that turned to her. "So the Autobots' mysterious new friend decided to show up."

"I'm not sure which is more pathetic," Ash sneered sourly. "That you're talking like this is a surprise or that you have to be _that_ much taller than me to think you're threatening." There was dead silence for a minute but Ash got the distinct feeling that Starscream was trying not to laugh behind her. Megatron seemed slightly put off at her comment for a moment. "I've already proved you can't intimidate me that way anyhow."

For a moment Megatron was stunned though he shouldn't have been. This fleshling had proved time and time again that she wasn't scared of him but maybe she would reconsider if the consequence was death. He didn't have much hope. Her response was almost entirely predictable and similar to what she'd alluded to last time they'd met. "I've died before. Once more won't matter." It was incredibly frustrating to threaten someone who refused to be afraid.

Starscream however was increasingly amused. It wasn't every day that someone was completely unafraid of Megatron and willing to shoot down just about every threat he threw their way. It was a fight to keep his amusement hidden but it was worth it. After wasting three human days on planning to capture a human that had dared insult Megatron he needed something amusing just to keep him from destroying everything and everyone in sight. Megatron would not take well to the idea of Starscream killing his entire army and wrecking his base.

Ash was bored. Bantering with Megatron had no amusing possibilities. She finally said that flat out. "You're such a by the book villain that I don't even have to think to formulate responses." It was true but it didn't mean she wasn't greeted by stupefied silence. "You mean no one's told you that before?" she mocked and Megatron growled.

"I am not like any of your pathetic little human villains," Megatron began.

"You're right," Ash interrupted with a smirk. "Hitler was a lot more impressive." She was rewarded with another growl.

"Get her out of my sight," Megatron finally ordered and Ash didn't resist when she felt Starscream's hand at her elbow pulling her back. Instead she smirked.

"By the way," she called back at the Decepticon leader, turning her back on him so she had to yell over her shoulder. "You might want to check on Barricade. He's been gone on awfully long time, hasn't he?" It took a minute for Megatron to figure out what she was insinuating, that Barricade had abandoned him, and then the giant mech let out an almost earsplitting roar.

"I have to hand it to you," Starscream said in a low whisper. "Normally I'm the only one who can make him that angry."

"It's a talent," Ash replied with a smirk. "Now where are we going, exactly?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: _Thanks to_ Starfire201_ (I think she has too which, in itself, is actually rather impressive) and _Ripti__de2_ (Poor Megatron... first he had Starscream talking smack about him and now Ash) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

**Mind Over Matter**

_The Ashleigh Chronicles Book Two_

Ash lay on the floor of Starscream's alt mode staring at the dark ceiling. The sun had set hours ago and still she was unable to sleep. Her mind was whirling, her thoughts centered on one person; Elaine Cross who was better known as Liora. Her sister. From what she remembered of her fragmented recollections of the past, and she remembered people better than anything else, Liora showed up rarely in her life. Since the time they had been reborn the first time they had only been together during one other situation and that was when Hitler had been attempting genocide and world domination. An old wise woman had told the sisters they were fated to stand together only in times of great trial and risk. That didn't bode well for her current incarnation.

She breathed in once and then out. She had been in worse situations than this. Her mind made a list of them, most taking place in Nazi Germany. None of them involved giant alien robots. She sighed in frustration, trying to shut her mind down. It wasn't working. She growled and sat up, glaring at the darkness. "Hey," she whispered. No answer. "Hey." Still no answer. "Is anybody home!"

"Yes," came the aggravated reply. "Now shut up fleshling before I forget Megatron's orders and smash you." Ash snorted at the unoriginal threat and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, not the other way around," Ash snapped. There was a long suffering sigh and then silence. "Got a problem with that?"

"My problem, fleshling, is that I'm trying to recharge and it's a little difficult with your incessant chattering."

"Incessant chattering," Ash repeated, arching an eyebrow. "Seriously?" The jet growled but Ash ignored him. "All I want to say was that I need to get some fresh air or I'm going to throw up in your crappy interior and now you accuse me of chatting on and on." She wasn't surprised when Starscream's holoform was suddenly there yanking her to her feet. Soon enough she was stumbling on cracked cement as he dragged her along. Somehow she guessed he wouldn't accept not being able to see in the dark as an excuse for not keeping up.

Her feet found grass as her eyes finally adjusted. Her jaw clenched and she threw all of her weight forward into Starscream. They both crashed down to the ground hard. Starscream took most of the force when he hit the ground. Ash catapulted herself off him and sprinted with everything she had toward the trees. She could hear Starscream cursing behind her until she reached the tree line. Branches smacked hard on her skin as she zig zagged through them like some kind of crazy obstacle course. She tripped on a stray root, not noticing it on time, and went flying to the ground where she lay still and listened.

Slowly the woods filled with typical night time sounds again. They would wait until morning before hunting her down then. She would have to be far away by then. Still she lay in the woods, unwilling to get up. She hadn't really known what she intended to do before she started speaking. The words had just flowed out and she was lucky the plan actually worked. She was lucky that she was alive.

Ash was under no illusions that she had escaped Starscream because she was better. From what she had seen so far he was sharp tongued, vicious, and clever. He seemed to bow to no one. If he hadn't believed Ash when she said she was going to be sick, if she hadn't stumbled after him like a weakling, she would still be his captive and probably writhing in pain. She pulled her body up slightly, struggling for breath now. Her bruised and broken ribs ached from where she landed on them. She brushed a muddy hand across her cheek and it came back slick with blood. She forced herself upright and stumbled a few steps. She had to get away from here.

Two hours later she had managed to leave her main trail and pick her way through the woods to a somewhat sheltered ravine. Her progress had been agonizingly slow and her breath came She had to get back to the Autobots. Even civilization wasn't safe from the Decepticons. In a race against time Ash had no illusions about who would get to a hospital first. She drifted off to sleep several times before waking gasping for breath.

She woke up the last time to hear feet crunching on the ground. She slowly lifted her head to see the unmistakable red hair of Knock Out. Her lips curled up in a sneer but she stayed silent as he crunched past. He may have been a spy as a Decepticon but as a human holoform he was pretty much worthless. Starscream however proved his worth once again.

Ash was yanked up easily, almost as if she was a rag doll, and she had no more energy to fight. Her skin and clothing were coated in a liberal amount of mud. Her breathing was a heavy rasp and she was exhausted. "Clever," Starscream said almost lazily. "I'll give you that." Ash let out a tired laugh at the offhand compliment. That was when Starscream activated his com unit. _::Morning Prime::_

_::What do you want?::_ came the tired reply.

_::Barricade not giving you anything?::_ Starscream mocked with obvious amusement. Optimus didn't reply. The Autobot leader obviously thought he could wait Starscream out. Incorrect. _::Well since I'm obviously so far off you don't need to know what I was going to tell you::_

_::And that would be what, Starscream::_

_::Oh I don't think I'll say now:: _Starscream sneered over the com.

_::You'd better tell him what you know right now you little slagger or I'll find you and tear you limb from limb::_ That was Ironhide. His motto seemed to be kill first and ask questions of the corpse later.

_::Now, now::_ Starscream chided. _::No need to be rude::_

"What are you doing?" Ash hissed, her voice catching his attention. He arched and eyebrow at her and she glared at him, undaunted.

"You'll find out," he sneered after a moment and turned back to his conversation.

_::Very well::_ came Optimus patient voice over the com. _::Please tell us what you know Starscream::_

Starscream felt a grin curve on to his face. _::How badly do you want your worthless human friend back alive?::_


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's__ Note:_ Thanks to_ Riptide2_ (They're probably one of the most amusing combinations for me to write) and _Lynn Jones_ (You're about to find out) for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing of Transformers you recognize.

* * *

**Mind Over Matter**

_The Ashleigh Chronicles Book Two_

"What are you _doing_?" Ash's voice cut through the silence left over the com by Starscream's announcement like a knife.

"Will you shut up?" Starscream replied impatiently. "I'm trying to work right now."

"At what?" Ash demanded, sounding no more patient than her captor.

"Getting you out of here so I can take back my job and everything can go back to normal," Starscream retorted sharply.

"Your job?"

"Annoying Megatron."

"Oh," came the response. "I guess I sort of monopolized that."

"Quite effectively," Starscream returned, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice. "Now hush."

She was silent for a moment before saying, "You still haven't told you what you're _really_ doing."

"I already did," Starscream replied impatiently. "Getting you out of here."

"You're _serious_?" Ash asked, sounding shocked. Starscream didn't decide to respond to that. "Why?"

"Because I actually like you for some reason," Starscream answered, exasperated both of the silence through the com and Ash's constant questions.

"Oh great," she drawled sarcastically. "An evil alien robot actually likes me. I can die happy now." She was smirking when he glanced at her and he rolled his eyes in response.

"Good," he said, turning his attention back to the forest around them. "At least when you're dead it'll be quiet around here." This time he was the one smirking and she was the one rolling her eyes.

"You know," she said, sounding almost contemplative. "I might actually like you too."

"Great," Starscream deadpanned. "A tiny fleshling actually likes me instead of fearing me. My happiness is complete." Ash snickered and he smirked. "Now hush if you want to get out of here alive."

"Got it," she grumbled but silenced obligingly.

_::What about it Prime?::_ Starscream sent, growing impatient with the lack of reply. _::I think I've given you long enough to think.::_

_::What do you want Starscream?::_ The reply came back laden with defeat and Starscream felt his smirk widen. Perfect.

_::Immunity::_ he replied immediately. _::I'm planning on going neutral for a time and I don't want Autobots attacking me while I'm on vacation.::_

_::You don't want Barricade back?::_

_::No:: _Starscream replied with barely contained contempt. _::Annoying pain in my aft. Why would I want him back? No- don't' answer that. I'll send you the location. Meet me there in twenty-four hours or lose your chance::_ Then Starscream sent the coordinates, closing the link before Prime had time to protest.

"Well?" Ash asked when he began pulling her along.

"You'll be back with your friends in twenty-four hours and I'll be neutral," Starscream replied shortly.

"Like that'll last," Ash drawled, rolling her eyes but allowing him to pull her along.

"I'm thinking of it as a vacation," Starscream shot back. "I'll get bored eventually and wander my way back to the Decepticons but until then I plan on enjoying the quiet instead of being tracked down by Autoscum."

"Very nice," Ash said, rolling her eyes. "So how are we going to get out without Megatron knowing."

"Shut up," was Starscream's eloquent reply. "I'm working on that."


End file.
